Yandere HighSchool
by PheonixxNinja
Summary: Who"s The Killer?...after a terrible murder the only piece of evidence being the diary of the previous victim sends suspicion towards and innocent fairy...or is she guilty as charge watched these friends find the truth behind the highschool murders but they might find these secrets are better left in the dark. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: The Murder

**hey Pheonixxninja here...what am i doing to myself? to many stories eh? well i cant help it so please enjoy no intro form me im gonna go hide in a corner from my imagination**

 **i claim NO ownership over TAWOG**

* * *

 **?**

I ran across the dark halls of my school...the place I would now, know as my grave I watched **them** as they slowly walked across the hall. My heart jumped to my throats as they flashed their weapon it reflected the color of their eyes…yellow, maybe orange. Their clothing was stained with blood, the blood of my friends. All of them, the once aquamarine of their shirt had gone completely, crimson with blood.

"Go to hell!" I shouted, in a futile attempt to get them to just forget about me and leave me be. The figure giggled as a sharp smile curved their lips.

"I can't let you go Carmen...my love must not fall for anyone….NO ONE!" They ran after me in a quick sprint I screamed and ran as fast as my legs could take me, the dark halls almost impossible to navigate. The figure began to slow down and call my name in a sing, song voice.

" _Carmen~_ "

" _Carmen~_ "

" _Carmen~"_

I hugged myself in a desperate attempt to stop my shaking form, tears began to flood my vision as I saw the figure that spotted me. I jumped from my hiding spot and continued my sprint the figure pursuing close behind. They began yelling my name as if to lure me in, I screamed at the top of my lungs trying desperately to get the attention of someone, but I knew.

Nobody would come

"Carmen!" The figure giggled, as they began to close in on me. I stopped abruptly and rammed myself into the figure knocking them over. I felt something sharp dig into my stomach I gasped and dropped to one knee. The figure chuckled.

 _I can't give, I can't give up!_ I rose to my feet shakily and pulled the knife from my stomach and began limping away losing a lot of blood along the way. The figure screaming my name as I hid away. I pulled out the notebook I hid inside the janitor's closet and began to write as fast as I could. I had to warn them. I had to warn **them** that who they claimed a friend was no other than a wolf in sheeps clothing.

I fell to my knees and scribbled down one last thing...something I still had yet to find out...why would she do this?

I rose to my feet and grabbed a mop. If I was going to die here then I would die fighting.

I burst from the closet and swung the mop at the figure who easily dodged it by ducking, I felt the mop leave my grip as something sharp hit the back of my skull. Darkness began closing in as I dropped a page from my notebook, and everything went black.

 **? POV**

I glanced down at my hands and smiled he was finally going to be mine forever, all I had to do was get rid of the rest. I took something from my pocket and hugged it tightly I frowned as my eyes stopped at the female by his side a warm smile on her face I crossed her face with blood and smiled pleased by my work.

"I'm coming for you," I whispered to myself I picked up the note that useless piece of trash had dropped. "Trying to write a final note to **my** lover." I growled and swung my foot at the dead body kicking it a fair few feet away from me. I chuckled and began writing with the pest's blood.

 **Who's the Killer?**

I dropped the note beside the body and walked off happy that I had final taken out anyone who could've found out, who I was. I can't have them ruining my plans to be with my **Love**.

 **[...]**

"Flame dude wake up!" An orange feline groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He glanced at the blue feline beside him wearing a red T-shirt over a white sweater and brown pants.

"What's up?" Flame asked. The blue feline pointed off at the yellow police tape. "Gumball dude. Do you know what this means?" Flame asked the blue feline known as Gumball.

"MYSTERY!" They both cheered.

"I don't think this is a very good thing to investigate," and orange fish with legs warned. He wore a pair of green shades and dark blue shoes.

"Come on Darwin," Flame laughed. Flame wore a red hoodie, a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and the topaz necklace his grandfather had given him as a kid. The orange feline chuckled as his eyes flashed crimson.

"If anything was to happen we got it," Gumball chuckled.

"Ya sure," Darwin rolled his eyes.

"Gumball!" A voice called, Gumball whipped around and smiled as he laid eyes on the beautiful figure before him.

A yellow fairy with antlers, bright yellow hair wrapped in a ponytail with a bang covering her left eye. Her beautiful eyes their yellow color shimmered I. The sunlight. She wore an aquamarine sweater and light blue jeans. Penny approached the orange feline and locked him in a long hug, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the blue feline.

Her smiled disappeared soon after she broke contact with her blue feline. "Did you hear what happened to Carmen..and Teri...a-and Molly?" She held back the tears and took in a deep breath composing herself quickly.

"Wait what now?" Flame asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Darwin sighed and stared at the two felines, "Molly, Teri and Carmen...they were all. Murdered, this was left at the crime scene," he showed them a picture on his phone the two felines stared at the picture in confusion. Whoever had done this had written "Who's the Killer" in the blood of the cactus.

"Wait what about Alan?" Flame asked suddenly worried for his favorite balloon. Darwin closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, Flame's ecxitedment instantly turned to anger a bright green flame sparked into existence. Flame's fur became and red and his eyes flared red, he stomped into the crime scene bursting pass the police. He scanned the area finding the ballon instantly, he approached the teen who had seemed to have been crying for hours nonstop. He gave the balloon a pat on the back (don't judge me...he's a balloon what was I supposed to write?) and gave him a comforting smile. A smile tugged Alan's lips.

Gumball shuffled through the crowd and cupped his ear trying to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two. He noticed Alan handing Flame a torn notebook the paged were stained with something green and the book itself looked really old, hence the brownish pages.

Flame nodded and gave the balloon a comforting hug before walking back outside.

"What's that?" Gumball asked his curiosity peaked.

"Her dairy...he said she left some clues that might lead to the killer, the police had already checked it. He said...to find who did this and serve justice," Flame's eyes focused on the book.

"I didn't do it!" Penny yelled. Gumball whipped around, the police were holding Penny the first had a notebook and the second had handcuffs ready to locked them unto the fairy's wrists.

"Hey! Get off her!" Gumball yelled breaking into a sprint to help his girlfriend. The police backed away from the fairy and stared confusingly at the blue cat.

"Mr. Watterson we're just asking Mrs. Fitzgerald a few questions regarding the notebook found in the janitors closet." The first detective explained.

"Well she's not guilty this happened last night right? Penny was at my pace last night," he growled.

"And do you have anyone to back up this statement?" The second detective quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes she does," Darwin approached the for as did Flame.

"We were all at his place last night," Flame confirmed.

"Doing what exactly?" The first detective questioned.

"A project. Plus keeping these two off each other," Darwin pointed at the couple who blushed.

The detecives nodded, not even trying to hide their suspicions against the fairy. They walked off and disappeared into their car.

 **[...]**

"Okay class...let us have a moment of silence for our lost students," the teacher bowed her head her long white rabbit ears hung low. After minutes she rose her head and opened her ruby colored eyes. "The police are currently on the case between the murders of your fellow students, so there is no need to worry."

"Ya but they have the criminal right here," Tobias chuckled pointing at the yellow fairy. Penny took her medusa form and smacked the rainbow puffball with her tail. Tobias grunted as he was sent into the wall, Penny shifted back to her original form pleased.

"Anyone else got something to say to me?" Penny growled. All the students gazes shifted from the fairy.

"Figures..the jocks had it comin' since he walked in," Carrie chuckled. Her long ghostly hair hanging at her waist a bang covered her left eye. She wore a black vest underneath a red jacket and of course her favorite skull hair clip.

"I can't deal with this. I've been accused nonstop since that notebook was found," Penny huffed.

"We need to find the real killer," said Flame.

"No one will be hunting anything!" The teacher replied. Flame sunk back into his chair as the other students chuckled quietly.

"We need to find the killer and clear her name **we all need to** ," said Gumball. The others nodded and brought their hands together.

"To finding the killer," whispered Flame.

"To finding the killer!" The others whispered, their eyes burning with full intent to clear their friends name…

Or is she really their friend?

* * *

 **Ooo this is intresting? who do you think is the killer? wait dont answer that just read the next chapter when it comes out and uh dont forget to post an OC if you wish and remember FOLLOW/FAVOURITE and LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Close Encounters

**Yandere Highschool Chapter 2 wow i am such a terrible writer for you fans because i have committed a terrible sin...i've left a cliffhanger in the story.**

 **Flame: NOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Me; im sorry friends im the worst i know anyway let us move on and spare you the torture for i have another surprise waiting at the end ONWARD! to the story**

 **i claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Flame belongs to (me)**

* * *

 _Come on in boy_

I carved his name into the wall the name of **my love** he was mine and mine alone that witch dare steal him from me they thought **she** was the hero leaving that damn book. Why didn't I check for it!? I swung the knife at my arm watching as the crimson liquid fell to the floor, the symbol of my love. Till death do we part my love.

 _Serve the skeletons,_

 _sitting by her closet door_

I dragged the body of my next opponent she was a bit harder to take down. Stupid clay freak almost caught me red handed. Luckily he isn't a problem anymore, I swatted the bits of clay off my arm.

 _Dirty secrets, empty memories and broken heart_

 _Across the floor_

"he's mine!" I growled as I threw the body over the roof of the High School.

 **Third Person POV**

The figure watched as the body fell to the ground with a loud thud. The figure glanced into the night sky as rain poured from the skies like tears from the heavens. The shadow's hair flowed loosely through the wind.

 _I was knocked out heels over head_

 _So you dragged me by my feet_

The figure watched as thunder boomed from the dark skies. Unaware of the red blob that was escaping under their nose.

" _I've got to warn them,_ " Clayton glanced up squinting his eyes to get a better image of the figure but it was too dark.

 _To a ghost town, where you buried me_

 _No wonder no one heard my screams_

The figure glanced down. Their eyes widened in fear as they noticed him. _I've gotta get outta here_ Clayton leapt from the roof shapeshifting himself into a parachute. Landing roughly on the ground where he took his horse form sprinting off into the dark streets away from the high school. Tears streaming down his face, he had to warn them and only one thought remained with him.

 **I'll serve justice for you...**

 **Jamie**

"So guys how do we plan on clearing Penny's name?" asked Gumball the sun was just rising and the team were already on the case.

"Maybe we should start with an alibi. Where was she on the night of the murder?" asked Darwin.

"Well let's see we went to Dinner and then she left and was gone for almost three hours…" Gumball's ears drooped knowing he wasn't exactly helping.

"Wait!" Flame suddenly shot up. The others glanced at the orange feline in confusion,p. Flame stared into his friend's eyes giving them the answer they finally needed. "If Penny really was the killer then all we have to do is get the bait." Flame began flipping through Carmen's diary.

 **Today me and Alan have decided to become each other's forever-**

"Nope."

 **Something amazing happened today-**

"Not what I'm looking for."

 **Alan and Me 3**

Flame face contorted into one of both confusion and disgust at the picture in the cactus girls sacred book.

"What's up dude?" Gumball rose to his feet and took a peek into the diary. The blue felines jaw dropped at the sight before him he rubbed his eyes in disbelief and sheer disgust filled him. Darwin glanced at the photo and shrugged.

"it isn't that bad," the two felines gestured towards the photo next to it. Darwin's mouth too hung open as he quirked his eyebrow in confusion. "How does a balloon even do that?."

"Better question: what the heck are they doing?!" Flame slapped the photo featuring the cactus girl latching unto the balloon during his fourth kidney donation. Carmen had somehow ended up turning the balloon inside out and it was not a pretty sight getting him back to normal.

"Next please," said Gumball not wanting to witness another moment of the gruesome surgery. Flame flipped to another page, reading the contents written in the page of the diary.

 **This is my last moment and I want to...Alan I love you, please, please warn them. Warn them of HER she's dangerous and she's not their friend...I don't know why she had done this when...when she killed them she kept going on about her** **Love** -

Flame flipped to the next page. With every note his confusion only grew. Carmen didn't write who it was. As if she didn't know who had killed them, as if it was still a mystery to her.

 **Her aquamarine sweater was tainted with their blood...she killed them and she laughed as she did it screaming how her and her lover will be together forever and we would only get in the way-**

"Aquamarine…"

 **Her eyes I couldn't get a clear look at them but they were yellow maybe orange. I'm unaware of her name but...but I know for sure I had seen her in our cheerleading team. I'm sorry Alan for everything I said that night please. Live on without me My Love-**

Despite the cheesy last line Gumball kept his attention on one fact. The killer was on the cheerleading team. Penny walked into the room her arms wrapped in bandages. She wore a black tank top and pink pajama pants both soaked by the rain. She wringed her hair out and sat within the circle.

"What happened to your arms?" asked Gumball.

"I fell while cooking and messed up my arm pretty bad...didn't I send you a text?" Penny asked. Gumball checked his phone and shook his head.

"No...no you didn't," He pushed his phone back into his pocket. "But that isn't important, I think we actually found a clue. Carmen wrote that whoever this psycho is they want to be with their Love or whatever but they were also on her cheerleading team...and guess who the captain is?" Gumball smiled.

Penny leapt up excited that they were at least one step in the right direction to getting her name cleared. "I'll gather everyone on my team and you guys can take it from there. I have some errands I have to run tomorrow."

"Okay guys looks like we'll be up awhile," said Gumball.

"I'll get the coffee," said Darwin, getting up and walking out the room.

"And I'll get the snacks," said Flame following after the goldfish.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Gumball smirked. Penny wrapped her arms around the blue feline. A loud bang on the window made the couple nearly leap out their skin. Their eyes darted towards the window Gumball grabbed the bat he and Darwin had got after they accidentally knocked out one of the baseball team's top players.

Penny followed behind the feline a lamp in her hands. Gumball opened the window glancing down…

"Nothing," Gumball turned around and sitting down on his bed. A figure leapt into the room his eyes darting around the room. His gaze froze on Gumball. his eyes were filled with fear he hopped towards the feline. "Clayton! Dude what the hell! Yo-."

"She killed her," Clayton interrupted.

Gumball froze, "what do you mean?" He asked. Clayton wiped fresh tears from his face.

"Jamie...Jamie's dead, the killer...got to them." The clay figure answered.

 **[...]**

"You're saying whoever's murdering people knows your weakness along with most of us?" asked Flame.

Clayton sipped his coffee. The clay figure had been through enough already but they needed this information. "Yes...the only people who should know how to kill my kind is one of my own or Gumball."

"Are you accusing me of murder?"'asked Gumball hurt by the clay creature's statement.

"Not at all. What I'm saying is whoever this is is dangerous, "they had forgotten to burn my body...if they weren't busy with Jamie-" fresh tears stung the teen's eyes. Gumball comforted the clay ball. Flame sat clutching his coffee mug tightly. "I'm okay...I'm okay," Clayton took a deep breath before continuing. "Whoever had done this they had slashed their arms for some unknown reason, I'm glad I escaped when I had because whoever they are they're after someone….their True Love."

 _Slashed their arms?_ Gumball glanced at Penny's arms wrapped with bandages, their once white stained crimson.

"And their eyes...they looked very similar to you Penny. I couldn't see anything else it was too dark," said Clayton. The team glanced at each other, huddling up.

"What do we do...we can't just leave him for that sicko to get them," said Flame.

"I say we let him help us out, he could be a real good asset," said Penny.

"Yea…" Gumball's gaze shifted to the yellow fairy, his suspicion getting the better of him. He shook his head dispelling the thoughts from his head. "We could use someone to help us from the shadows."

"So it's decided I guess," said Darwin. The team nodded and disbanded their gaze moved back to the living ball of clay.

"Clayton can I talk to you for a second," said Flame. Clayton nodded and followed Flame outside the room.

 **[...]**

The next morning, the teens walked to the scene of the crime. Elmore High, the police tape had already been set up once again and the same officers stood beside the body. The first shook his head and glanced behind him and nudged the second. The second officer craned his neck and stared at the yellow fairy. It was obvious what they both were thinking...

She was guilty as charged.

Gumball held her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Penny's attention went to the blue feline she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys look!. It's the murderer," Tobias taunted, pointing an accusing finger at the shapeshifting fairy. Penny was about to run up and punch the obnoxious rainbow humanoid but Gumball stopped her and shook his head. The blue feline began to approach the rainbow humanoid himself. "Here to defend your psycho girlf-" Tobias was interrupted by a the blue felines fist colliding with his face. The jock spun in the air from the force of the punch. Falling to the ground with a thud.

"Been waitin' to do that since junior high," Gumball chuckled. Darwin approached the jock and glanced down at him staring at Gumball with surprise.

"He's out cold," said Darwin, slapping the jock's cheek. Gumball shrugged and stepped over the unconscious jock. Flame, Darwin and Penny following behind him.

"By the way Flame. Where's Clayton?" asked Penny.

"I told him I'd keep him over but he said that he'd stay at his place. He had a few errands to run," Flame replied. The team glanced inside the halls of the school. Instantly noticing the huge crowd directly at the entrance. The team forced their way through the crowd. Their eyes widened at the sight before them Clayton held a bottle of gas and a lighter. His eyes filled with tears as he poured the gas atop himself.

"Please Clayton. Be reasonable," said Teri.

"I am being reasonable! She's coming. And she's coming for all of us!" The clay ball ran out out of the circle forcing his way through those who tried to block him.

The students rushed after him as the clay creature leaped up the stairs leading to the roof. The students all stood on the roof some pulled out their phones to record while others who actually cared tried to convince the teen not to jump. Clayton said nothing, his form unmoving and his back turned to the crowd as he rolled off the roof.

"No!" Teri yelled as the clay ball fell to the ground.

 _SPLAT!_

Flame walked to the edge and glanced down at the burning mass of clay. His eyes expressionless as he turned his back and walked through the crowd. A smile curved the felines face as he descended the stairs.

"Time to get this freak," the orange feline growled.

 **[...]**

"You sure you're okay Flame?" asked Gumball, concerned for his friend. Flame nodded and pulled out his library card and swiped it through the doors leading to the library.

"I need to get some studying done anyway, don't worry about me," the feline entered the library. The others watched as the door closed behind him and the sun began to set over the horizon, leaving the sky a beautiful purple that faded to magenta as it went down. Penny and the brothers split paths from there both sides just wanting to head home.

 **[...]**

Flame walked through the dark halls of the school. His paws tapping the floor and with each step it felt as if something was just behind him. He pushed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. A loud whistle came from the halls behind him. The feline stopped dead in his tracks, not bothering to turn around. The whistling continued, coming closer and closer.

Then it stopped.

"Come on in boy,~" a voice sang as a sharp object scraped against the lockers to his left. "Serve the skeletons, sitting by her closet door."

"So you're the one that killed my friends girlfriend," Flame growled. His eyes flickered and shone crimson as bright green fire danced in the air.

"Dirty secrets, empty memories and broken hearts across the floor," the shadow continued.

"Heh…" Flame turned around and began to approach the shadow. His eyes burning like a crimson fire.

"I was knocked! Heels over head, so you dragged me by my feet,~" The figure flashed their weapon. The room was to dark to see them but their sweater. That aquamarine sweater they wore as they killed them. The flames failed to light the dark room enough to see the figure's true form. Who they really were.

"This ends now," Flame growled. The figure stopped singing and began to whistle looping over the lyrics from The Haunting. Flame eyes flickered as the bright green flames became weaker. "What the…" Flame glanced above him. A pentagram drawn in blood stood above the roof and along the halls. _Why didn't I notice them before?._

"Run away boy. If you couldn't tell, baby's got a thirst for blood," The figure chuckled maliciously. Their eyes but small circles as they swung she swung her weapon. Flame narrowly dodged the blade, he spun around and roundhouse kicked the shadow. His eyes became their original onyx black as green fire that danced in the air died.

The figure chuckled despite the pain. She stared into Flame's eyes, the crazed look in them made the feline uneasy. The figure out the knife in reverse and rose their fist to their face. Flame got into a fighting stance as the figure dashed towards them. Flame dodged the blade and swung his fist. The figure dodged the felines fist and punched him in the stomach.

Flame was taken aback by the surprising strength from the killer. Flame dodged the blade again and roundhouse kicked the figure into the air. He wasted not time and grabbed ahold of their arm and slammed them into a locker. The figure gasped and wrapped their legs around the feline's waist and spun.

Flame fell to the ground with the figure. The shadow chuckled and leaped to their feet grabbing the felines arm and throwing them over her shoulder.

Flame noticed something tied around their neck as he was sent flying across the hall. Flame flipped, using his hands as brakes to slow himself. The feline leaped to his feet and ran into the hall to the left.

"If this torture will unwind, take it from my broken crimes," The figure said in a pleading voice. They followed after feline their eyes filled with malicious intent.

Flame pulled his phone from his pocket and called Gumball the phone continued to ring.

"Yo," Gumball greeted.

"Dude what Clayton said is true..they know," said Flame.

"Wait you're with the killer?!"

"Yea but don't come it's too dangerous. Call the police and meet me outside." Flame hung up and glanced behind him. The figure was hot on his tail, a wide grin plastered on the shadow's face.

"Take your time to run and flee. Flame," the figure caught up to the feline without trouble and sweep kicked the feline. Flame fell to the ground and rolled a few feet away from the figure. He leapt to his feet and got into a fighting stance. He wasn't going to win this but he could at least hold them off until help arrived. "But just know feline…" the figure sprinted for the orange feline and swung their weapon. "Death's your destiny!."

 _Gramp's lesson better have been worth it_ Flame spun around and kicked the figure striking her with her palms. Flame clenched his feet slamming it full force into the figures stomach. The killer gasped, staggering backwards. Flame wasted no time sending a flurry of punches towards the shadowy figure.

The figure blocked the punches. Struggling to keep up with the orange feline. Flame leaped into the air and spun around kicking the figure, sending them backwards. The figure growled and dashed for the feline. Flame dodged the blade once more. The figure flipped the blade in reverse and slashed. Flame's eyes widened as the figure slashed a horizontal line on the felines eye.

Flame clutched his eyes in pain. The figure roundhouse kicked the feline into a locker. And stabbed his legs immobilizing him. They twisted the knife in his shoulder. Flame howled in pain as the figure pulled the blade from his shoulder.

"Nighty night….Stormfright," The killer rose the knife above their head. The Flame's vision now blocked by his own blood. The sound of sirens were music to the felines ears. The figure cursed under their breath and glanced at the feline. "Don't let me have to hurt you again Flame….after all you are my friend," the figure rose to their feet and walked off. Flame could only make out on thing about them. That necklace, the heart shaped trinket in attached to the necklace a diamond shaped in the center of the heart. He could only watch as they vanished into the darkness as his own vision went blurry and everything around him began to blacken.

The clouds cleared and the moon finally shone into the school. The a strand of the figures hair flew behind their back as they disappeared from sight. A strand of hair the color of Penny's…

A strand of yellow hair.

* * *

 **wow this really isn't lookin' to good for Penny is it? anyway the reason i didnt feature any OCs is mainly i didnt want to move to deep just yet save the suspense...oh yes and that surprise im actually working on something that some of you might be interested in so be sure to check out my Deviant account PheonixxArt and you will decide whether this becomes a story or a comic...**

 **Flame: what is it**

 **Me; thats a secret just like the cliffhanger i left**

 **Flame: *reads last line* ...No**

 **Me: yes**

 **Flame: NO!**

 **Me: YES!**

 **Flame: NOOOOOOO!**

 **HAHahA! im feelin CraZY!**

 **! *# &$^2352**

 **Server Crashed due to a TERRIBLE cliffhanger LEAVING AUTHOR!**

 **That's-a ME!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf in Sheeps Clothing

"He's my love."

"He will set my heart free."

"We're meant to be together an **no one** will get in my way hehe."

"Can I get an amen?."

I listened to the recording that I had made...to remind me of my task. No one must stand in our way and those who do. **Won't be spared**

"I said **can I get an amen in here?** ," I giggled. I must change that my love will not accept that he told me my laugh was beautiful but he told that to everyone he was so kind tho when he was young he had a lot of venom on his tongue but no matter. **That's what I like about him**. " **Give me an AMEN!** " I screamed. I punch the wooden wall satisfied as my blood flowed through the creases of the wood where me and my lover will be together for eternity.

"P-please just let me go," my victim begged. He was a male of course and he was getting in the way. Him and my love had become good friends even tho he paid **NO** attention to him before.

"I can't do that Jacob," I giggled. Brushing back a lock of his chocolate brown hair. His skin was a soft pink and his eyes were were the color of licorice.

His blood had coated my walls. I couldn't have that now could I.

"Please! I thought you were there to support us! She was yo-" a swung my blade across his cheek.

My eyes flared with anger at his words. "Don't talk about me like some **MONSTER!** " He was trembling in his seat. Not what I was expecting…

It was even better "I love her too but you...you could hurt her and if I let you go you'll tell him. **YOU'LL TELL MY LOVE!** "

"I won't I promise I won't just let me go..I just wanna see her again I won't tell him I swear," his voice was pleading but I knew the truth and he…

Was just another **LIAR**

"Lying's not good Jakey," I chuckled. "But tell ya what…" I grabbed his bounded form and dragged it out of my hide away. I threw him into the halls of the Highschool the place where I killed all of them...the place where my competitors **Vanish.**

"Y-you're letting me go?" He asked. I have him a simple nod, he leapt to his feet uncaring for the bounds holding his arms in place. He broke off into a sprint a determination burning in his eyes. **I'd love to make him feel helpless**.

 **[Third Person]**

Jacob ran for dear life, his feet finding the strength to push forward. He had to warn them, he couldn't let **her** go free and get his friends, she wasn't what he thought. His brother was dead and he was going to avenge him because now…

He knew their identity.

 _Sling!_

He stopped dead in his tracks the ropes had somehow been cut he reached for his neck holding it tightly to stop the flow of blood. His eyes went down to the thin wires wrapped around his arm and now slowly around his neck.

"You like it...it cost a lot to get these thermal cut wires," she chuckled. And slowly approached the male. Jacob glanced at his blood and began to draw something on the walls just behind a locker. Completely out of sight of the killer.

She kicked his body and watched as the wire did it's work and cut clean through his neck his head fell to the floor with a thud. The killer smiled and turned away from the decapitated body and began skipping, whistling the melody from The Haunting.

 **He's mine**

 **[...]**

Gumball walked towards the school Penny hadn't arrived but Darwin was there for his brother. Flame was in the hospital recovering a scar was left on the felines eye but he could still see perfectly which was a relief. His grandmother said he would heal soon.

The sight of police tape sunk the felines heart. He leapt into action stopping dead in front of the police tape. News reporters had already begun to gather around. Gumball's eyes widened as he lay eyes on the body.

"Jacob?" He couldn't believe it the candy humanoid's head had been cut completely off. His body lay a few inches across from it. A certain someone kneeled beside the body clutching it close to her chest.

The twins, Stella and Oni. Odd name for twins but Gumball was never one to say that, him being nicknamed after a piece of candy and which soon became his real name.

"JACOB!" The female with pink hair screamed the yellow streak had gone light blue as tears dropped in the candy humans head. The other twin having the same pink hair refused to look at the body the bit of hair that wasn't pink shimmered blue.

Gumball broke free from the officer trying to keep him back. He jogged towards the twins and kneeled beside the first. He placed his hand on the first twins shoulder and pulled her into an embracing hug. Penny had just arrived and kneeled beside the twins on instinct locking them all in a comforting hug.

The heart shaped trinket attached to her necklace shimmered with the diamond shape item in the center. Gumball stared at the trinket remembering exactly what his friend had said.

 **Flashback**

Gumball sat beside the orange feline. Bandages were wrapped around his eye and his shoulder.

"Y'know the killer wasn't very 'knife' to me" Flame chuckled.

"How could you make a joke at a time like this!"

"I dunno I just don't wanna 'cut' to the chase so quickly," Flame joked

"Pfft."

"Aw c'mon Gumball don't tell me I needa 'sharpen' my puns." Gumball laughed. Unable to hold back his laughter at the orange felines jokes.

"Your ridiculous Flame," said Gumball.

"Heh heh...yea," Flame was serious now. Gumball quickly shut up, keeping his ears open. "The killer...they had a necklace it was heart shaped with some kind of diamond thing in the center...they knew how to fight and not only that they were skilled, they could even defeat me. The only reason I'm here now is because the police had arrived when they did I saw their hair to it was yellow...like Penny's."

"Are you saying Penny's the killer?."

"No I'm saying that no matter who it is we can't hesitate to take them out...even if it is her."

 **Flashback End**

Gumball glanced at the glowing fairy's hair it shimmered yellow. He just didn't know if he could trust her anymore.

He glanced back at Darwin, the goldfish just hung his head knowing that no matter which way they went.

The killer was already among them. But the question that needed to be answered was still left without an answer.

Who was the killer. He looked back at Penny, her expression towards the twins was sincere.

He glanced up. Candy blood flowed from behind his locker, the blue feline rose to his feet and approached his locker. Something was written behind it in Jacob's blood.

 _Probably written by him_ he examined the symbol written in his blood. He knew that symbol.

It was the symbol that represented a fairy.

He glanced at Penny, the birthmark on the back of her neck was exactly the same.

 _Thanks Jacob_ Gumball left the twins to mourn. He was getting closer and with each step he was getting more uneasy. What if it was her. Everything was pointing towards her and now he was unsure. What if it was true, what if.

Penny was the killer?


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Yandere Highschool**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Confrontation**

I ran through the dark streets, their patterned changed. Why'd they change their pattern, they're smarter than I though. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, the rain poured from the skies as if the dead were crying from the heavens. I tripped over something.

 _Fuck!_ My body skid against the pavement, blood caked my fur and the wound in my arm was starting to bleed again. They whistled as they neared me, that same haunting melody I had heard before. They whistled it so innocently, it made my blood run cold.

Is it really her?

I put so much trust in her, I believed in her….

"Come back here **love**."

 **[...]**

"Alright Darwin I've got three pieces of evidence that apparently leads straight to Penny," Gumball said his voice hinted rage.

"Come on dude there are probably other fairies," Darwin replied, but his voice couldn't hide his doubt.

"Flame's been out in the hospital and Penny's wearing exactly what he told me!" Gumball nearly yelled.

"Calm down dude," Darwin stopped and placed a comforting fin on his shoulder, Gumball sighed.

"Thanks dude."

"Hey Gumball," Penny said oddly cheerful, she gave the feline a peck on the cheek.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Gumball replied. Penny smiled widely and took out the heart shaped trinket the diamond shape in the center twinkled as it hit the rays of sunlight. Gumball nearly froze at the sight of the trinket.

"I got this great necklace from the jewelry store. They said it was the last one!" Penny giggled.

" _We can't hesitate to take them out...even if it is her"_

Flame's words rung in the felines head, reminding him of the terror that lurked inside the halls of his Highschool. Was she the killer?.

Gumball forced a smile, "that's sweet babe...it looks good on you," Penny quirked an eyebrow in suspicion, the feline did not sound completely honest with her. She shrugged it off and hugged him, something had broken between them hadn't it?, was he doubting her?.

"Don't forget about our date tonight Gumball," Penny chuckled. The feline smiled and simply nodded, Penny walked off leaving the two brothers.

"Just believe in her Gumball," said Darwin as if he too had sensed the spark that had left the two ever since the whole psycho killer thing. He smiled and thanked his brother, it was surprising how he seemed to believe in her even when the odds are stacked against her.

 **[...]**

"P-please let me g-go," Tobias begged. A figure stood in the shadows flashing their blade.

"Sorry Tobias but after you've bullied **my love** when he was young….and it's far to late to apologize," the figure chuckled. Tobias began shaking, trembling beneath the killers gaze. Whether it was his large wounds or the fear that overwhelmed him.

"I-i promise not to h-hurt them anymore I'll even beg for them to forgive me! Who was it?...Alan I always thought Carmen was wrong for him," the figure growled and swung their blade again. Sinking it into the rainbow humanoid's flesh. Tobias let out an agonizing scream, he rolled around on the floor clutching his wounded arm. Blood soaking the floor.

"I thought they were a **great** couple. That's exactly how me and **my lover** will act towards each other," the killer chuckled maliciously. She approached Tobias and stroked his chin, the rainbow humanoid winced and moved his face from the killers bloodied hand. "But tell you what," she sunk the knife into his other arm.

Tobias screamed in pain, the agony was terrible and he didn't think he could stand another minute of this torture. "I want you to do something for me," she cooed.

"W-what?" He asked tears uncontrollably rolled down his cheeks.

"I want you to tell everyone the **truth** ," she smiled innocently. It made the rainbow humanoid's stomach churned as she stared at her face. "Make sure they know who the real 'murder' is an i'll spare you...Deal?" Tobias simply nodded, the killer rose to their feet and walked away whistling the tune she had whistled when she had "defeated" her competitors. He would be mine and no one will stand in my way.

 _We'll live like Romeo and Juliet_

 _Will live happily like a King and Queen_

 _And no one,_ _ **no one will stand in our way**_

 **[...]**

Gumball and Darwin head straight for Elmore Hospital to visit their friend. Flame had been there for awhile but his powers were returning and he was healing quite quickly with the help of his grandmother. Gumball and Darwin stopped at the front desk.

"Room 405," said the nurse. Gumball nodded and gestured for Darwin to follow. The orange goldfish followed behind his brother, to the felines room. The two Wattersons, headed straight for the elevator not wanting to go up the flight of stairs.

"So any new info?" asked Gumball.

"Well i found a lock of yellow hair exactly as Flame had said and then there's a shred of aquamarine cloth, that I'm guessing came off during the fight with Flame," said Darwin.

 _That's not very convincing_ Gumball sighed. Darwin placed a fin in his brothers shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. A smile tugged his lips, the elevator doors opened with a _ding!_ And soon the two brothers stood in a hallway that was oddly dark.

An ear piercing scream echoed through the halls as light poured from the door leading to Flame's room. Gumball and Darwin broke off into a sprint for their friends hospital room. Gumball nearly broke the door off it's hinges, the two brothers stared in disbelief. Flame sat down in his hospital bed, watching Nightmare on Elmore Street with a bowl of cookies. He averted his attention from the television and unto the brothers.

"What's up?" He greeted with a mouth full of cookies.

"Uh...nothing," said Darwin still shocked at the false alarm.

"We thought the killer got you!" Gumball nearly screamed.

"Aw you were worried, how sweet," Flame joked.

"Fuck you dude," Gumball chuckled, both brothers stood by each side of the felines bed.

"How are you?" asked Darwin.

"Fine, I guess my powers are coming back," said Flame his eyes began flickering from crimson to their original black, a cursed flame danced in the air flickering before dying out. Flame sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again to reveal crimson orbs a small cursed flame danced in the air once more before dying and Flame's eyes became their original onyx.

"Don't strain yourself dude," said Gumball, patting his friends shoulder.

"Ya Lily's been a handful, she says she likes may Flamdogs better, grandma burns them," Flame sighs.

Darwin chuckled, "well dude you always make the best," Flame laughed and winced but continued laughing.

 **[...]**

"Alright dude we'll see you later," said Gumball.

"Sure thing Gumball, I should be out by tonight anyway," said Flame.

"Cya around," said Darwin.

And with that the brothers left, their friends hospital room.

Another ear piercing screech echoed through the halls...but it wasn't from Flame's room. Gumball and Darwin glanced to their side, their eyes went wide. Tobias was being rushed to a medical room, with severe wounds on his arms and legs and one particular wound on his left side. He continued screaming something that soon became audible for them to hear.

" **She did it! She killed them! it was HER P-P-Penny!.** " Gumball froze he couldn't believe it, it couldn't have been her. And that's when he noticed it the wound on his side. It was the symbol that represented a fairy and it was carved into his side.

Gumball parted ways with Darwin outside of the hospital, deciding to head straight for Penny's place and confront her, he had to know the truth. Gumball walked through the empty streets, the lights had become dull and the rain had begun to pour. The feline sighed and raked his hand through his wet fur, _just one a few more blocks_ he continued forward, the sound of rustling leaves instantly caught his attention. He whipped around, a small rabbit leapt across the forest staring back at Gumball in fear. The feline sighed and turned around to continue walking.

 _Thwack!'_

Gumball stumbled backwards, he clutched his aching head. He opened his eyes and narrowly dodged a steel pipe. _What the hell!_ He dodged it again and broke off into a sprint in the opposite direction.

"Come back **gummypuss** ," the figure spoke with seductive slur.

 _Penny?!_ Gumball's heart slammed against his rib cage, the truth felt heartbreaking.

The pouring rain, pelted his fur soaking it. The killer hot on his tail, why had it been her?,

 **Gumball's POV**

I ran through the dark streets, their patterned changed. Why'd they change their pattern, they're smarter than I though. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, the rain poured from the skies as if the dead were crying from the heavens. I tripped over something.

 _Fuck!_ My body skid against the pavement, blood caked my fur and the wound in my arm was starting to bleed again. They whistled as they neared me, that same haunting melody I had heard before. They whistled it so innocently, it made my blood run cold.

Is it really her?

I put so much trust in her, I believed in her….

"Come back here **love** ," the figure chuckled as they brung the steel pipe over head. Gumball got one final look at them before, they looked exactly like her…

everything went black

 **Wow…..what's with the dots before everything goes black. Dunno maybe it's apart of the story plot and I did realize I didn't add your OCs to the story and I'm ver sorry for that but I didn't see your OCs fitting into to much due to the fact that I kind had the evidence set out. But hey if I make a sequel *cough* Pretty Little Psycho*cough* that is undecided by the way and eh I might out Partners in Crime on hiatus or stop writing it till I finish up everything else. Also get ready for DF: ROD although I might write more of DHO since it's getting a lot of love oh and I've started another book in Wattpad called Demons Inside by PheonixxReads and well you can go ahead and give it some love but back to DF and DHO. DF: ROD might be the final book and I'll have to finish up the others like Waste Lands and such before I begin the DHO series *cough* no Stay in there you spoiler *cough* I mean it*cough, cough* Dragon's Code 1,2,3 and possibly 5 dang it spoilers sorry guys I just had to build up the hype anyway if you enjoyed u know what to do**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVORITE**

 **And leave a review**

 **PHEONIXX OUT!**


End file.
